This invention relates to a conduit connecting mechanism, more particularly, to a conduct mechanism for a screen panel. This conduit connecting mechanism facilitates a perfect connection between two adjacent conduits, for a perfect connection integrity.
The plastic screen panel has been widely used in partitioning and decorating the office. This kind of screen panel can be assembled on site to form an individual working space for each staff member. This plastic screen panel is easy to wash and clean and, accordingly, it has become widely accepted for decorating and positioning the office.
But the modern office is incorporated with many working appliances, such as the telephone, the personal computer etc. Each appliance is incorporated with a power cord or data line. As a result, some from of conduit is necessary for installing these cords and lines. This is absolute necessary because an exposed line may cause people to trip.
Because many offices have used the screen panel to partition the office, accordingly, the conduit for electric wires can be disposed below the bottom edge of the screen panel. This really solves the problem. But the connection between two adjacent screen panels must be carefully made to provide a perfect and complete connection therebetween.
On the other hand, the conduit for electric wire may be separated from the screen panel and, accordingly, when the screen panel is removed for a relocation, the conduit must be removed and installed again. Much time is lost in adjusting the conduit with respect to the screen panel.